Lina Finds Her Love
by Priestess Hinoto
Summary: Lina was just on vacation when she bumped into someone who needed help. L/? *FINISHED!*


Lina Finds Her Love By Priestess Hinoto  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters to Slayers!!!  
  
Lina Inverse was on vacation. It has been a long year; fighting Shabranigdo the Dark Lord of the Monster race, Gaav the Fire Dragon King, Valgaav who had hated this world and had seek to destroy it, and Phabrizzo who had wanted the world to return to chaos. Not only the main or head of the bad boys, but also a couple of monsters hired to destroy Lina and her comrades from stopping them.  
  
Lina feels so lonely. No one had wanted to travel with her. Zelgadis, her chimera man friend who is a great shaman, sorcerer, and "heartless" swordsman, is off visiting Amelia in Seyruun. I think they got a thing going on. Lina thinks mischievously. And Gourry was too slow so Lina had to ditch him.  
  
Oh well, he'd be happy to be rid of her. Just then, Lina caught sight of a purpled-hair man who seems to be flying by with a long dark colored cape with a wooden staff that has a red jewel on top. Lina quickly ran up to catch him but she lost track of him after a few blocks and turns in the city. She gave up and waited in case the man would return.  
  
Lina knows the man. It was Xellos, the Mysterious Priest, and is a monster. He may look human but his powers are so not human. They are much more powerful than any human's is.  
  
Lina screamed out really loud because the man, Xellos, had returned and had snuck up on Lina. Lina just glared at him and Xellos just smiled a polite smile just like he always does.  
  
"Xellos, what's up? Hope the other monsters weren't too upset with the result of Dark Star."  
  
"Actually Lina, they were pretty upset."  
  
"Did they punish you or anything?"  
  
"Well, no. They just kicked me out of the group. Now, I'm just on my own."  
  
"I'm not surprised there. So, what are you gonna do now?"  
  
"Haven't you figured it out yet? I'll be staying with you for the time being!"  
  
"With me? I guess it's alright." Lina wasn't sure but Xellos can be a good monster at times. That is. when he wants to be. Let's hope that he won't lead me to some sort of danger or a wild goose chase like he always does thought Lina depressingly.  
  
They went to a restaurant and it was Xellos treat! Lina, of course, orders a table full of food and ALL for herself to eat, while Xellos only orders a cup of tea. Lina was VERY hungry and began to gobble down the food when the waitress put them down onto the table.  
  
Xellos amusingly watched Lina eat. Lina didn't notice until she finished.  
  
"Why are you staring? You've seen me eat before."  
  
"Oh, nothing," he said innocently and sheepishly at the same time. Lina didn't buy it so she didn't press it out of him. However she usually did. She shrugged.  
  
Just then a loud shout, "XELLOS!!!" was heard from the front door of the restaurant.  
  
"Who's calling you?" Lina didn't get a reply because Xellos had disappeared out of thin air. Typical Xellos, he always runs away when he is needed or something. Not the first time anyway, Lina thought. A man that looks like Xellos, only he had gray streaks in his purple hair, looked around for Xellos. Lina thought, Xellos's father? Or grandfather? Do monsters even HAVE parents? The man was looking around the restaurant and saw Lina's table had a lot of empty dishes and rushed up to her.  
  
"Do you know my son, Xellos?" the man asked.  
  
"Well yea, I do." "Good. Do you know where he went?"  
  
"He left when you called out his name, sir."  
  
"Oh, what a shame. Will you mind if I stay here to wait for my son?"  
  
"No, but knowing Xellos, I doubt that he will unless you leave."  
  
"How long have you known my son?" "Lina thought, "I forgot. It has been a while. Why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, just curious." They waited and Xellos still hadn't shown up. Xellos's father left and Lina waited for Xellos to come back so that he'd pay the bill. Xellos came back and paid the bill.  
  
"What's up with your dad, Xellos?"  
  
"Nothing." Lina was really fed up with his lies and had him by his clothes and repeated her question. Xellos said that he'd tell her later.  
  
They left the restaurant and they are now in the forest on the outskirts of the city. Xellos was looking kinda down. For a second, Lina almost felt sad for him. "Ooh. This is so embarrassing. The other monsters in the council want me to marry a human. So that I won't be band as a traitor to the monster race. I know that they would pick one for me or I choose one. Who'd want a monster for a husband and so I left. There, that's the story." Lina was silent. She didn't know what to say to that. It was all so. weird.  
  
"You're not lying again are you?"  
  
"No! It's the truth. . So what do I do, eventually they're gonna find me."  
  
"I don't know. You could always find someone. You charmed Martina. There's bound to be a girl for you somewhere."  
  
"Will you marry my son?" Xellos and Lina faced the owner of the voice, Xellos's dad, who had a big smile on his face. Poor Xellos, he turned bright red and said with a threatening voice, "Dad.!"  
  
"What? I'm only trying to help. Besides, if you don't marry a human, you won't be able to clear up your name as the monster traitor. Do you want that to happen to you?" Xellos shook his head.  
  
"Good, I didn't think so. Now the wedding should be held soon. The sooner the better," and with that all said, Xellos's dad left. Xellos could only sigh in defeat. Lina felt kinda sorry for him but he is still a monster. A human and monster usually don't fall in love. Lina would help Xellos but she can't seem to help herself because she is considered as the #1 candidate for being Xellos's bride. By now, they both have a big sweat drop hanging from their heads.  
  
It was now sunset; the two set up camp in a little clearing. Lina was bellyaching about being hungry and set out to catch some fish. She got a twig and used a strand of her red hair for the fishing line and cast a spell to lure the fishes to her.  
  
Nearby, Xellos was up in a tree staring at how Lina was going to fish. He was quite amused with the sight. For a second, Xellos seems to have had a soft spot for Lina in his murderous and monstrous heart. Xellos turned away from Lina. He doesn't want to feel any kind of warmth for the human girl. It's only a matter of respect, nothing else, he thought.  
  
Xellos was back at the clearing. Lina then returned with a backfill of fish. Lina dumped the pile of fish next to the fire already to go for the cooking, which Xellos had started without realizing it when he had returned to the clearing.  
  
Lina set out to put the fish on sticks and stuck them near the fire for roasting. Lina and Xellos waited for the fish to finish cooking.  
  
There was a heavy and awkward silence between Xellos and Lina.  
  
"By the way, I caught some fish for you," Lina said, breaking the silence.  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
"It's alright. You do eat, right?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Anyway, how will we find you a bride?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Oh come ON! Don't tell me that you monsters can have more than one wife or that you can have a divorces whenever you want?!''  
  
"Well, no. It's just that I want someone who understands me and my race; someone who shares the same opinion as I do, things like that.''  
  
"The only ones who can understand you and the monster race are sorceresses and maybe shrine maidens." Xellos agreed. Then, a couple of monsters threw clubs aiming for Xellos. Xellos was a monster so all he had to do was cast a shield to shield away the attacks effortlessly. Xellos made the shield fly and he and Lina flew away. The monsters tried to follow them but they know that the only way to get Xellos was to get him off guard. Xellos and Lina floated around in the shield for a while and Lina fell asleep. The shield landed in a thick grove of trees. Lina was carried and laid next to a big tall tree and Xellos sat down next to her and watched as Lina slept.  
  
The next morning, Lina woke up finding what seems to be Xellos's cape around her. She looked around but didn't see Xellos anywhere. She heard a splash nearby and went to investigate.  
  
Lina couldn't believe what she is seeing. Xellos was standing in the shallow river with his pants rolled up and he was shirtless. The sun gave off the good looks of his somewhat well built body, which made Lina blush at the thought.  
  
It seems that Xellos was trying to catch some fish. His shirt, boots, and belt were drying in the sun. His staff was leaning against a nearby tree. There was a big pile of fish next to the riverbank. Xellos caught another fish with his magic and flung the fish onto the bank. Xellos got his hair all wet when he was moving the fish from the water to dry land.  
  
Lina thought it was such a cute scene. After a few minutes later, Xellos stopped to take a rest and saw Lina standing at the trees.  
  
"Oh dear, how embarrassing! Lina, how long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to witness such a cute scene."  
  
"Miss Lina, you are a very naughty girl." He said, coming towards Lina with his evil, mischievous monster narrow eyes. Lina knew that a lecture was not too far away so she cast a Diem Wing spell and it caught Xellos by surprised.  
  
Xellos landed in the river with a big splash! Just then, Xellos appeared behind Lina and picked her up, headed towards the river to dunk her in. He succeeded in doing so. Lina was now all soaked to the bone and yelled, "Hey! Ok, I guess I deserved it but it was such a good moment for you..." They both burst out laughing because they were so soaked.  
  
Lina headed back to the camp and started a fire and changed to a new outfit and Xellos levitated all the fish to the fire and waited for the fish to be cooked. They both thought that the other person was fun to be with and had a soft spot for each other in both of their hearts.  
  
After eating, they headed to the next town. There, Xellos's father waited for them.  
  
When Xellos and Lina had gotten to the town, they were transported to some other dimension. Xellos recognized the dimension at once. They were in the dimension of the Monster race. Lina had already guessed where they were.  
  
The dimension was filled with darkness. The only light were pits of fires and torches lit in certain parts in the realm. It sort of reminded Lina of Hell or what the world will be like when and if the world return to chaos. Xellos's father greeted them.  
  
Monsters who had attacked Xellos and Lina earlier were ordered to do so in hoping their relationship will get better and hopefully closer. A lot of monsters came and cheered because they had thought that Xellos had returned for his wedding with the human girl.  
  
Female monsters came and took Lina to a cold dressing room, which was in a cave. The females, probably the bride's maids, dressed Lina in a fine black sexy low-cut wedding dress and fixed up her hair. The bride's maids were really nice, probably a little too nice for being monsters.  
  
Outside, Xellos was being carried on the shoulders of the groom's men. The groom's men like and respect Xellos so they are happy that Xellos will be staying with a good reputation now that he has found him a good looking bride. A lot of the male monsters were whispering about how good looking the bride is. The guys made Xellos drink a lot of beer and he got drunk soon afterwards.  
  
The wedding was scheduled for a few hours later. Now the male monsters were really whispering about Lina because she was dressed in the to die for wedding dress. Lina was holding dead flowers. Xellos's dad led Lina down the altar. Xellos was still drunk but he was dressed in a clean black tux.  
  
They stood before the monster conducting the ceremony, supposed to be the minister. He only asked Xellos if he wants them to wed and Xellos said yes. Lina wasn't asked and demanded to know what about her say in the whole marriage thing. The "minister" said that it is tradition and that everyone would know if the bride agrees to the marriage or not when the groom kisses her. If the bride likes the kisses and doesn't stop the groom, they couple are officially married. Just then, Xellos leaned in for a kiss but Lina tried to runaway. No good, because Xellos held her and kissed her.  
  
Lina was breathless, speechless, and blushing from the kiss. The minister pronounced that they are now monster and monstress (wife). Xellos carried Lina to a nearby spooky mansion, their new home.  
  
They went up the stairs and into a very big room with a big bed in the middle of the room. Xellos laid Lina onto the bed. Lina couldn't move because she was still shocked that they are now married. Even in such a drunken stage, Xellos managed to kiss Lina softly on the lips. Lina responded to his kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yeah, I know that it sucked but it is my very first fic. I hope that you peoples can now read it since I didn't know that my story would be crammed together when I uploaded it. So sorry about before! 


End file.
